


Passing the Protectorate

by MavenAlysse



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Shamanism, Supernatural Elements, prompting, sentinels and guides, things are more than they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pilot episode, Blair mentioned he got Ellison's file from a nurse he was ... tutoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Protectorate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know exactly where this came from but...
> 
> Title: Passing the Protectorate   
> Author: Maven Alysse  
> Warnings: None. It's just weird.   
> Spoilers: The Switchman (Blair told Jim he got his file from a nurse he was ... tutoring.)

 

Passing the Protectorate

 

 

\-- Perhaps it wasn't luck after all. --

 

It has been three months since I found him. But he is unaware of his potential. Nothing is set. He is vulnerable and in need of a protector until he learns to control his gifts. I cannot help him any longer. Now if I can only find someone qualified to deal with his uniqueness. Someone who can get past his walls and to the real person behind the facade he presents to the world.

 

\--

 

"Blair? You remember when you asked me to look for certain complaints? Well, it's against procedure, but I think I found what you're looking for. I'm faxing you the chart now. Good luck."

 

\--

 

Well, it's done. First contact between the two has been initiated. A rough start, but I'm positive he'll be good for him.

 

Detective James Ellison, you'd better take good care of Blair Sandburg, future Shaman.

 

Sentinel - Protect your Guide.

 

 

End

                                                 
    


End file.
